Playing Store
Today we're playing store! Our friends have set up pretend stores and preschoolers help Sky shop for everything on her list. We play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to get at the store. Sky: Hi. I’m so glad you’re here. Blue and I are playing store. See? My shopping. Hey, do you wanna play store with us? Great! come on. (then Sky searches for a store and sees that Blue has a hat store) Sky: A hat store. (then Sky heads to the register and rings the bell) Sky: Oh, hello. I’m looking for a big hat for my duck Boris. Hey, which hat is the biggest? Kid: That one. (Blue gets a big green hat) Sky: Oh, yeah. that’s the biggest hat. I’d like that one please. (Blue gets the hat and puts it in Sky’s shopping) Sky: Thank you. Here’s your money.We got a hat for Boris! Hey Blue, what do you wanna get at the store. (then Blue leaves a pawprint on screen) Sky: Oh. I get it, we’ll play Blue’s Clues to see what Blue wants to get at the store. '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues '''Cause it’s a really great game. '''Yeah! Sky: So remember: Blue’s pawprints will be on the clues, Blue’s Clues. Cha-ching! (the pawprint makes a cash register sound and it drops off) Sky: You know what we for Blue’s Clues: our handy dandy. Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook. Let’s go. (then she goes to Side Table Drawer) Side Table: Hello. Welcome to Side Table’s store. Can I help you? Sky: Yes. I’d like one notebook, please. Side Table: Coming right up. Sky: Thank. And here you go. (Sky gives her money) Side Table: Cha-Ching! Sky: '''To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: '''Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: '''A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: '''Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's the second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''And take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up) Sky: That We Wanna Do! Are you ready to play Blue’s Clues, to figure out: what Blue wants to get at the store? You are? Great! Which way did Blue go? Kid: That way. Sky: That way? Come on! (then Sky goes to the bedroom) Sky: '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''Wonder where they are Sky: Maybe there’s a clue under this table. (aka bedroom desk) (then she looks under the desk) Kid: A clue. Sky: (pops up) A clue? I must’ve missed! (goes back under) Kid: Right there. Sky: (comes back up) Where? Kid: On the numbers. (Sky looks on the desk and finds the clue on numbers) Sky: Aha! On these numbers. Our first clue, must be, numbers! You know what we need: our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. So, numbers. Sky drawing: Let’s draw a four, a one, and a five. There, we have some numbers. Sky: So, our first clue is numbers. What could Blue wanna get at the store, with numbers? Oh, good thinking. But, let’s keep looking, just case. Slippery: Boats for sale! Sky: Come on. (then Sky heads to the bathroom) Slippery: All kinds of boats here. Get your boats here. Welcome to my boat store. Sky: Ooh, another store. Ooh, hello. Do you have any sailboats? Slippery: Yep. (grabs a boat) This one here. All it needs is a sail. Sky: Oh. So we need to find a sail, that fits perfectly into this hole. We’ll, which one fits? Kid: That one. Slippery: Let’s see. (Slippery puts the sail in place) Sky: It fits, Ha! Let’s try it out. Slippery: Yeah. (the Slippery takes the boat over to the sink and puts it in the water) Sky: What a great boat. Slippery: Yep. Sky: (gives him money) There you go. Slippery: Thanks. (then he grabs the boat shakes it and puts it in Sky’s shopping bag) Mr Salt: Open for business! (then Sky heads out to the bedroom porch) Mr Salt: Frames for sale. Fresh macaroni frames here. (then she goes to Mr Salt) Sky: Hello. Mr Salt: Welcome to my frame store. Sky: We’re looking for a frame, for this picture. (Sky gives Mr Salt the picture and it was a picture of her and Blue) Mr Salt: Hmm, Yes. Very nice Sky: Hmm. Which frame do you think my picture fits perfectly inside? Kid: That one. Sky: This one? Mr Salt: Let us see. (Mr Salt puts the picture in but the frame is too big) Sky: Ooh. No that frame’s too big. (then Mr Salt puts the big frame aside) Mr Salt: Oh! You meant this one. (puts it in) A perfect fit! Sky: Great! Here you go. Mr Salt: Thank you. (then Mr Salt puts the frame in her bag) Pail: Strawberries! Sky: Mmm. Pail: Strawberries! Get your fresh strawberries! Sky: Come on. (then she goes out the door to Shovel and Pail’s strawberry stand) Sky: Hello. I would like, one cup of strawberries please. Pail: Here’s one cup. Sky: So, which pile of strawberries would fit exactly into this cup? Kid: That one. Pail: This one? Hmm, let’s see. (puts 2 strawberries into cup) Nope. This pile of berries isn’t enough. Shovel: It doesn’t fill the cup. (puts them back on the plate) Sky: Oh. You meant this one. (Pail puts the pile of five strawberries into the cup) Shovel: This pile fits perfectly into the cup. Pail: (puts a lid on the cup) Enjoy your berries! (then Sky gives them money) Shovel: Thanks Sky. Here you go. (Shovel puts the cup of strawberries into Sky’s bag) Sky: Thanks Shovel and Pail. Shovel: You’re welcome. Sky: And thank for helping me with my shopping. We still need to figure out: what Blue wants to get at the store. Let’s keep looking for clues. (then Sky leaves and then comes up to her duck Boris) Sky: Oh. Boris, hi. We got you something) (Sky gets the hat out of her bag) Sky: See? It’s a really big hat. (then she picks up Boris and puts the hat on her. Boris was even sitting on the next clue) Sky: Haha! Looking good Boris. (chuckles) Kid: A clue, a clue. Sky: Oh. You see a clue? On Boris? (Sky around Boris for the clue) Kid: No. Right there. (then Sky sees the clue) Sky: Oh, a clue. (puts Boris down) Excuse me Boris. (Sky gets up close to the clue) Sky: There’s a clue on these, lines. You know what we need: our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. Sky drawing: Let’s draw long lines and short lines switching off. There, lines. Sky: So our first clue was numbers. And now our second clue is lines. So what could Blue wanna get at the store with numbers and lines? Maybe. But, let’s find that last clue; just to be sure. Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! Sky: (covers mouth like on P.A. annoncer) Attention shoppers. The mail’s here, let’s go. '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) Mailbox: Letters! Get your stamped letters here. Letters! Sky: I’d like a letter. Mailbox: Here you go. Sky: (gives Mailbox money) Thank you. Mailbox: And thank you. (winks) Sky: We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''I wonder who it's from. Sky: Oh, look. It’s a letter from our friends. Boy & Girl: Hi Sky. Girl: We’re playing store. Boy: Come on. Girl: Welcome to my store. Can I help you? Boy: I would like a shirt please. Girl: I have plenty of shirts. (she helps him put the shirt on) Boy: Too big. Girl: Oh gosh! I have a lot of shirts still. How about this one? Boy: Too small! Girl: Here’s another shirt. Boy: This is just right! I’ll take it. Girl: Why thank you. Both: Bye Sky. Sky: Bye. Voice: I need help running my store. (then Sky gets up and then Blue skidoos into the frame by the thinking chair) Sky: Blue just skidooed in into that picture. Let’s go. '''Blue skidoo, we can too! (then Sky skidoos into the frame) Sky: A furniture store. Cool. Mr Owl: Hi. I’m Mr Owl. Can you help my customers find furniture that’s the right size? Sky: Do you wanna help? Great! Mr Owl: The furniture is in the back. Thanks. I’ll be back soon. (as Mr Owl leaves a customer comes in) Ms Giraffe: Excuse me. Sky: Look. It’s a customer. Hello. May we help you? Ms Giraffe: Hello. I’m looking for a bed that’s my size, because my bed’s too small. Sky: So we have to figure out Ms Giraffe’s size. But how? (Blue had an idea by using some blocks with numbers on them) Sky: Yeah, Blue. We can use these blocks, to measure Ms Giraffe. (Ms Giraffe hops on the counter and Blue starts stacking the blocks) Sky: Yeah. We’ll start at her feet, and then stack them up to her head. Let’s count. Sky & Kid: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Sky: Six! Ms Giraffe, you are 6 blocks high from your feet to your head. Ms Giraffe: Great. Sky: Nice measuring. Let’s go find Ms Giraffe a bed. (then Sky and Blue head to back of the store and found three beds) Small Bed: Hi. Big Bed: Hello. Sky: So we need to find a bed that’s 6 blocks long. (then a giant claw takes the small bed down to the blocks) Small: Whee! Is it me? (it was 4 blocks long) (then the claw puts the small bed back and puts the medium one on the blocks) Medium: I hope it’s me! (it was 5 blocks long) (then the claw puts it back and takes the big one) Big: Am I the right one? (it was 6 blocks long) (then it puts it back) Sky: Which bed is 6 blocks long? Kid: That one. (the claw picks the big one) Sky: That one? Let’s measure it again and see. (then the claw puts the bed on the blocks and Sky comes up to it) Sky & Kid: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Sky: This bed is 6 blocks long. Bed: Yipee! (then the claw picks up the bed and takes it to Ms Giraffe) Sky: Here’s your bed, Ms Giraffe. Bed: Hi. Ms Giraffe: It’s just the right size. Thank you. (As Ms Giraffe and the bed leave another customer comes in) Sky: Look. Another customer. May we help you? Mr Elephant: Yes Please. I’m looking for a door. I can’t seem to fit through my old one. Sky & Blue: Ooh. Sky: Okay. Let’s measure you. (then Blue starts stacking the blocks up to Mr Elephant’s head) Sky: How many blocks tall is Mr Elephant? Kid: 5. Sky: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. From his feet, to his head. Yeah. Mr Elephant: I’m 5 blocks tall. (then Blue uses the blocks to measure how wide Mr Elephant is) Sky: How many blocks wide is Mr Elephant? Kid: 4. Sky: 1, 2, 3, 4. He’s 4 blocks wide. From side to side. Mr Elephant: Great. Sky: Let’s go find a door for Mr Elephant. (then Sky and Blue head to the back and found three doors) Small Door: Hi. Medium Door: Hello. Sky: So, we need to find a door, that’s 5 blocks tall and 4 blocks wide. (the claw puts the small one on the blocks) Small: Maybe he’ll fit through me. (it was 4 blocks tall and 3 blocks wide) (then the claw takes the medium one) Medium: Woo- hoo! It could be me. (it was 5 blocks tall and 4 blocks wide) (then it takes the big one) Big: Am I the one? (it was 6 blocks tall and 5 blocks wide) (then it puts it back) Sky: Which door is 5 blocks tall and 4 blocks wide? Kid: That one. (the claw picks the medium one) Sky: That one? Let’s measure it again and make sure. (then the claw puts the door on the blocks and Sky comes up to it) Sky: This door, is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 blocks tall. And 1, 2, 3, 4 blocks wide. The perfect size for Mr Elephant. Good job! Door: I’m the one. (then the claw takes the door to Mr Elephant) Sky: Here is your door Mr Elephant. Door: Hello. Mr Elephant: It’s the right size. Thank you so much. (then Mr Elephant, the door and Blue leave) Sky: Thank you. You are so good at measuring. (then Mr Owl comes in carrying 2 pieces of wood) Mr Owl: Hi. How did it go? Sky: Great! We sold a bed and a door. Mr Owl: Wow, thanks. (then Mr Owl flies away with one piece of wood and then Sky realized that he left the other one behind) Sky: Ooh. Mr Owl, you dropped something. Kid: A clue, a clue. Sky: Good idea! Hoo-hoo. Hoo-hoo. Mr. Owl! Kid: No, there’s a clue. Sky: Oh you see a clue. Where? (then she turns around and sees the clue then she goes over to it) Sky: There’s a clue on this piece of wood. You know what we need: our handy dandy... Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. Skye drawing: First a rectangle, a line around, some lines on top, a swirl and we have wood. Sky: That’s our third clue to figure out: what Blue wants to get at the store. We’re ready to sit in our… Kid: Thinking chair. Sky: Thinking chair. Come on. (then she skidoos back to the thinking chair and then sits down) Sky: Now that we’re in our thinking chair, let’s think. What could Blue wanna get at the store with numbers, lines, and a piece of wood? Well, maybe the numbers could go on the piece of wood. What about the lines? Maybe the lines could go on the piece of wood too! Yeah! So a piece of wood, with numbers and lines on it. What would that be? Kid: A ruler. Sky: A ruler. Yeah. To measure things, like a shoe. We just figure out Blue’s Clues! '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Sky: Ok Blue, let’s find a store that has a ruler. (then Sky and Blue head to the bedroom) Sky & Blue: '''We are shopping for a ruler '''Wonder what store it’s in Tickety: Welcome to my number shop. Where every customer counts. Sky: Look Blue, a ruler. Tickety: Here you go. (then Mr Owl comes in) Mr Owl: Hi. Sky: Oh, Hi Owl. Remember when measured things with blocks in Owl’s furniture store? So, Blue, what are you going to measure with your new ruler? (then Blue gets the macaroni frame out) Sky: Oh, the picture frame. I wonder how wide it is. Let’s count on the ruler, from one end of the frame to the other. Ready? All: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12. Sky: Ha. See how it says 12 right there? This picture frame, is 12 cm wide. Great measuring. Hey what kind of things do you like to measure? Really? Cool. Thanks for playing store with us. And for all your help figuring out sizes and measuring. You are so smart. (then Sky heads to the living room for So Long) Sky: '''Now it's time for so long, '''But we’ll just sing just one more song! '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! '''You know, with me and you and our friend Blue '''We can do anything that we wanna do! '''We can do anything… Sky: That We Wanna Do! Bye bye. Thanks for all your help. THE END